La lame noire
by 00manga-girl00
Summary: <html><head></head>"Je suis plus puissant que Morzan le fut jamais " . Par ce que le nouveau parjure a, lui aussi, besoin d'une main noire…</html>
1. Prologue

L'histoire commence vers la fin du deuxième tome de la trilogie l'Héritage, donc il y a des spoilers jusqu'au deuxième tome.

Disclaimers: L'univers et les personnages de la trilogie appartiennent à l'auteur, mais Nessa ainsi que sa famille sont de moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

- **J'ai entendu dire que le maître s'en irait, aujourd'hui. Le château change de propriétaire.**

Une jeune fille suspendit son geste, la main à mi-chemin pour attraper une nouvelle pile de couvert prête à être lavée. Pivotant, elle demanda à son frère Fin, le cuisinier du château :

-** Tu es sûr de toi ? Qui viendra alors ?**

- **Je n'en ai aucune idée, Nessa,** répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. **Mais tu ferais mieux de te remettre au travail,** ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines.

Il n'avait pas tord, une des servantes arrivait à grand pas et elle détestait que l'on paresse. Nessa reprit donc sa précédente activité, à savoir laver les assiettes, assiettes qui pesaient lourds pour ses bras, tandis que son frère continuait de parler avec sa mère. Toute sa famille travaillait dans ce château –un métier qui en valait un autre- son père, jardinier, sa mère et elle servantes, et ses deux frères. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle entraperçut par la petite fenêtre son deuxième frère, Mahtan, travaillant avec son père dans le jardin sous un soleil de plomb.

Qui serait le prochain propriétaire ? Le premier qu'elle avait connut était le jeune Murtagh, car elle n'avait que quelque mois à l'époque où sa mère était encore au château. A ce moment là, ils travaillaient dans la ville d'Urûba'en. Lorsque Murtagh s'était enfuit, leur famille quittèrent la capitale et s'installèrent à Dras-Leona, où ils servirent dans le château du seigneur de la ville, un homme arrogant qui aimait la compagnie des jeunes femmes de la ville mais qui en valait un autre. Il était cependant assez puissant, et elle se demandait qui aurait assez d'influence pour l'expulser du château.

La nuit tombait doucement, et le seigneur de Dras-Leona, effectivement, partit. Les plus jeunes serviteurs partirent se coucher, et avec eux Nessa. La jeune femme avait compris depuis longtemps que pour cela, il ne servait à rien de discuter. Après avoir soufflé la bougie du dortoir des servantes, elle se glissa sous les draps, yeux grands ouverts. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle entendit la respiration des autres femmes et filles se ralentir, signal qu'elle pouvait se glisser hors des draps.

Ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité et guidés par des minces filets de lumière dus à la lune qui perçait à travers les vieux volets, se promenèrent sur les personnes qui dormaient dans la pièce. Elles lui paraissaient tellement fragiles, si faciles à anéantir, qu'elle en manqua de frémir en songeant qu'elle était pareille, lorsqu'elle dormait. Puis elle colla son œil à une fissure dans les volets, guettant l'arrivée du nouveau seigneur des lieux, qui ne devrait plus tarder. Combien de temps elle resta là, elle ne le sut, mais des crampes ne tardèrent pas à saisir ses jambes, l'obligeant à changer de position régulièrement.

Puis soudain, une forme sombre, assez grande, sembla se déplacer vers l'entrée principale. Elle crut distinguer des reflets rouges, tenta de discerner ce qu'était cette forme trop grosse pour être un humain ou toute autre créature qu'elle connaissait, puis se résigna à reculer jusqu'à la porte. Après avoir saisit ses habits, sa main glissa jusqu'au verrou et le tourna lentement. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre du château désert. Les domestiques encore debout devaient être en train d'accueillir le nouveau maître.

Nessa s'engouffra dans un placard à balais où elle entreprit de se changer, avant de se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines, désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Là, elle posa une tisane sur le feu, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe non sans jeter de fréquent coup d'œil au couloir, prête à se cacher dans un meuble si quelqu'un arrivait. Quelques personnes passèrent, mais sans venir jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois la tisane chaude, elle la posa sur un plateau et se faufila jusqu'au deuxième étage, celui des chambres.

De nouveaux, elle se dissimula dans un placard, et entendit plusieurs personnes passer. Une voix étouffée, sans doute à cause d'un heaume, ordonnait de ne pas venir le déranger pour le reste de la nuit. Nessa ne reconnut pas la voix, trop déformée. Mais elle était résolue à découvrir qui il était. De toute façon, sa curiosité l'empêcherait de dormir tant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Une fois le couloir à nouveau désert, elle se plaça devant la chambre d'où sortait une douce lueur par en dessous la porte et frappa doucement :

-** Votre tisane, Monseigneur.**

- **J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé**, répliqua sèchement une voix grave.

Le plateau tomba des mains de Nessa et le verre se brisa au sol, répandant son contenu sur le plancher. Son cœur remonta dans sa gorge, et elle dut lutter pour retenir des larmes. De tristesse, de désespoir, de colère, elle n'aurait sut dire. Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille à ses yeux. Posant ses mains à plat sur la porte, elle murmura :

- **Murtagh…**

Il y eut un silence, puis des bruits de pas précipités, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux bleu pâles étaient exorbités. Il resta un instant ainsi, fouillant sa mémoire.

Nessa, elle, sentait une tempête de sentiments rugir en elle joie de le revoir, incompréhension, détresse, hébétude, mais aussi colère, haine, rage. Murtagh, Murtagh qu'elle avait aidé à partir, ayant sacrifié ainsi une de ses précieuses chances de s'enfuir, elle aussi. Tout sa pour couvrir sa fuite. Murtagh contre qui elle s'était tant disputée. Murtagh à qui elle souhaitait ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la liberté. Murtagh qui avait enfin réussit à être libre, à s'enfuir.

Murtagh qui osait revenir, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Murtagh qui osait perdre sa liberté qu'il avait eut tant de mal à avoir ! La gifle partit toute seule, et Nessa y mit toute sa fureur contre lui. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, à présent.

- **Comment as-tu osé revenir,** siffla-t-elle, folle de rage.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contenta de contempler le visage de la petite servante lunatique qui avait à peine grandit depuis le temps. Cependant ses manières semblaient inchangées. Nessa, celle qu'il avait oubliée avec tous les évènements qui lui étaient tombés dessus… Nessa, qui aimait tant la liberté. Normal qu'elle considère comme un crime le fait qu'il l'ait perdue. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'y pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle le juger ? Ce n'était qu'une sotte ignorante.

A présent qu'elle était à nouveau devant lui, les yeux rouges gonflés, les larmes roulant sur son visage, la mâchoire contractée par la fureur, les cheveux bruns en bataille, il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il avait eut l'habitude de la voir fière, maligne, joyeuse. Peut-être aurait-il dut s'excuser. Lui expliquer. La prendre dans ses bras, à la limite. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut son nom, d'un ton où perçaient les regrets.

- **Nessa…**

La jeune servante se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se pencha en avant, ramassa les débris de la tasse brisée et s'enfuit en courant presque. Lui resta un instant là, avant de fermer la porte, les souvenirs de cette époque affluant. Cette époque où Galbatorix l'avait fait élever dans un château à Urû'baen.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ceux qui faisaient le mur

**Chapitre 1 : Ceux qui faisaient le mur**

Un jeune garçon, aux alentours de treize ans, habillé d'une chemise et d'un simple pantalon, déambulait sans but précis apparent dans le château de Urû'baen. En réalité, son but était bien définit, et il commençait dans le jardin. Son maître d'armes lui avait laissé la journée de libre, malgré ses protestations car il appréciait réellement apprendre le maniement des armes. Mais la journée qui s'était annoncée ennuyante l'avait décidé. Aujourd'hui il mettrait en œuvre l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout ce temps. Longeant le mur du jardin, il cherchait une faille, un endroit escalable, un passage, n'importe quoi qui lui aurait permis de partir. Pas de s'enfuir définitivement, mais juste profiter de quelques heures de répit. Il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que les personnes dignes de confiance qui travaillaient au château, jamais rien vu d'autre que les allées bien soignées du jardin, les couloirs propres du premier et deuxième étage. Cette prison dorée était loin de le satisfaire.

Au bout de quelques temps, il finit par trouver un endroit où le mur était moins élevé, et où était percé un trou assez large pour laisser passer un enfant ou une personne mince. Un arbuste poussait à un mètre du trou, permettant de s'y hisser. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là, il se hissa sur l'arbuste, puis se servit de prises qui semblaient artificielles dans le mur pour atteindre le trou. Puis il dévala le mur de l'autre coté, dérapant et s'écorchant les doigts en voulant ralentir sa chute. Une fois à terre, il remarqua une petite échelle sur le coté, qui lui permettrai de repartir.

Murtagh fronça les sourcils, se pouvait-il que quelqu'un utilise déjà le passage ? Tout semblait trop parfait. Il haussa les épaules et, rassuré par la courte épée à son coté, s'enfonça dans la ville qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Tout était nouveau: l'odeur des fruits et des poissons qui empestaient au marché, les cris des badauds, les gémissements des mendiants, la chaleur, plus étouffante qu'à l'ombre dans le jardin, les étalages si colorés, et tout ce monde !

Une fille le bouscula, s'excusa rapidement et continua sa route, sans un regard en arrière. C'était une petite brune à la peau halée par le soleil, et aux vêtements usés et un peu sales. Elle se faufilait rapidement à travers la foule, une main vérifiant régulièrement que son couteau volé en cuisine était toujours là. Elle finit par arriver en face du château où sa famille travaillait, repéra le trou dans le mur, posa l'échelle dessus et se hissa sur les premiers barreaux avant de s'immobiliser à mi-chemin. Des traces rouges s'étalaient sur le mur. Passant la main dessus, elle crut reconnaître du sang. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention: il y avait urgence, elle devait se dépêcher de rentrer si elle ne voulait pas que l'on remarque son absence. Une fois passée par le trou, elle fit tomber l'échelle, redescendit par l'arbuste et courut dans les cuisines.

Elle arriva juste derrière Hirya, une des servantes du château, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. C'était une femme de quarante ans qui détestait par-dessus tout le retard et la paresse. A cause de ses régulières escapades, l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe entre elles. Les poings sur les hanches, la femme commença à pester sur elle en voyant la cuisine vide.

- **Je suis là, Madame Hirya,** signala Nessa d'un ton agacé dans son dos.

- **Tiens, pour une fois tu n'es as en retard. Dépêche-toi, tu as du travail si tu veux manger ce soir !**

Menaces futiles: jamais ses parents ne l'auraient laissée sans manger par ce qu'elle aurait été en retard, et encore moins ses deux grands frères. Mais elle se tut, n'étant pas d'humeur à énerver la vieille servante et commença à nettoyer les couverts, à mettre la table, à laver les vêtements. Au bout d'une heure, tandis qu'elle étendait des draps dans le jardin, elle entendit une conversation de domestique avec son père, le jardinier. Ils parlaient du jeune seigneur, apparemment resté dans la salle d'entraînement depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse lui qui, au moins, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ses journées !

Les corvées s'enchainèrent pendant plusieurs heures, et lorsqu'elle passa, les bras chargés d'un lourd panier de linge, devant la salle d'entraînement où le jeune seigneur devait s'entraîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de coller un instant son oreille à la porte. Rien. Silence. Après un rapide regard derrière elle, Nessa colla son œil sur le trou de la serrure, mais ne vit que du noir. Puis, très vite, de peur qu'on la surprenne, elle ramassa le panier de linge et recommença ses corvées, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Ou plutôt, sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Murtagh, lui, après avoir erré dans la ville pendant plusieurs heures, s'était décidé à rentrer au château, se guidant grâce aux tours qu'il pouvait toujours apercevoir, l'empêchant de se perdre. La ville lui paraissait être un immense labyrinthe, et il n'avait jamais vu autant de misère, ce qui l'avait choqué. Il finit par retrouver le trou du mur, posa avec précaution l'échelle et se hissa jusqu'en haut, grimaçant de temps à autre à cause de ses doigts écorchés. Une fois en haut, il fit tomber l'échelle et redescendit du mur en s'accrochant à l'arbre avant de se précipiter vers la salle d'entraînement qu'il débarra avant de partir dans sa chambre. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le subterfuge, et il se promit de recommencer dès que possible. Après tout, il n'avait vu qu'une petite partie d'Urû'baen…

* * *

><p>Cette sortie avait été la première d'une longue, très longue série. Murtagh ferma la porte, préférant la laisser se calmer seule. Après avoir retiré son armure, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'y accouda, contemplant le jardin du château. Ayant perdu sa mère et son père, haïssant ce dernier, et renfermé au château, il avait été normal de vouloir sortir.<p>

Toujours bouleversée, Nessa n'était même pas repassée devant la chambre des servantes: quel intérêt, quand elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ? Elle se débarrassa donc de son plateau et sortit dehors d'un pas vif et décidé. Les gardes l'arrêtèrent, mais elle affirma qu'on l'envoyait chercher des marchandises pour demain, sur ordre du nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Ils la laissèrent passer, et elle s'engouffra en courant dans les rues sombres.

Elle finit par arriver devant une taverne, mais préféra ne pas s'y engouffrer car dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas prit d'armes, et s'était plutôt dangereux pour une femme de rentrer seule là-dedans désarmée. A la place, elle se hissa sur le toit à l'aide de caisses à coté. Une fois installée sur la taverne, elle s'allongea et regarda les étoiles. C'est alors que la jeune femme se rendit compte d'où elle était, ce qui lui arracha un rire jaune. Dire que c'était dans un endroit semblable à celui-ci que tout avait commencé, à des lieux de Dras-Leona, à Urû'baen …

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Nessa avait de nouveau fait le mur, activité qui était devenue une habitude depuis un peu plus d'un an. Dès qu'elle avait quelques instants de libre, elle partait de ce château et courait les rues d'Urû'baen. Quelques mauvaises surprises lui étaient tombées dessus, mais jusque là elle avait toujours réussit à s'enfuir assez vite. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à prévoir ce qui lui arriva aujourd'hui. Plusieurs garçons de la vile, ayant sûrement remarqué ses allées et venues, s'étaient mis à lui parler, lui posant un peu trop de questions à son goût. Puis l'un deux, sans doute habitué à détrousser les passants, avait finit par remarquer le couteau dissimulé dans ses jupes. Il lui avait prit et l'avait agité sous son nez :<p>

- **Alors comme ça, tu es une servante qui vole des affaires ? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux voleurs, quand ils sont dénoncés ?**

Nessa blêmit et tenta de le frapper au ventre. Le garçon l'évita, mais surpris par la vitesse du coup, il se fit prendre le couteau des mains de la jeune fille. Il pesta entre ses dents, avant de la toiser un instant.

- **Tu vas payer pour ça,** finit-il par lâcher.

Nessa sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment se servir de son couteau pour se battre, et ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : courir. Courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient, se faufilant entre les passants, sautant par-dessus les caisses des marchands, se relevant dès qu'elle trébuchait. Elle finit par se réfugier dans une taverne, et se cacha sous une table avant que le gérant ne la remarque.

Les garçons ne furent pas aussi discrets, et lorsqu'ils déboulèrent en criant, il les rabroua et leur ordonna de sortir. Pensant qu'ils partiraient, elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir observer la scène. L'un deux, le plus grand, qui devait avoir environ quinze ans, protesta :

- **Vous avez une morveuse dans votre bar, elle nous a volés !**

- **Elle est là !** Cria l'un deux en pointant vers la table.

Etouffant un cri, elle bondit hors de sa cachette et voulut partir. Le gérant la souleva comme une poupée de chiffons.

- **Allez, gamine, rends-leur ce que tu as volé et fichez moi le camp d'ici.**

**- Je n'ai rien volé !** protesta-t-elle, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

Il la posa à terre, clairement agacé, et les sortit dehors avant de retourner à son bar. Il remarqua alors que le jeune garçon qu'il avait servit quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparut, laissant quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Il haussa les épaules, tant qu'il avait payé…

Dehors, la jeune fille cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, mais les trois garçons lui coupaient toutes retraites. Il y eut un chuintement doux, et elle vit apparaître, de derrière elle, une courte épée. Se retournant, elle vit un garçon de son âge, aux yeux bleu clairs et aux cheveux noirs, l'air arrogant, pointer l'épée vers eux. Le plus âgé lui demanda qui il était d'un ton hautain, mais Nessa sentait son assurance se briser. D'un autre coté, elle voyait les coups d'œil qu'il jetait à ses deux acolytes, et devina que perdre la face à cause d'un gamin ne l'enchantait pas. Le mouvement du garçon inconnu fut assez rapide pour son âge, et bien qu'il tenta de le parer, en quelques coups son couteau vola et il se trouva une épée sous la gorge.

Effrayés, les trois garçons s'enfuirent, laissant Nessa hébétée, en train de contempler l'inconnu. Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé, et dit simplement :

- **Ne te méprend pas, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je voulais juste m'entraîner. Franchement, quelle idée pour une fille de se balader seule.**

Toute la sympathie qu'elle venait d'éprouver pour le garçon s'effondra, et elle plissa les yeux de colère.

- **Je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'aurais très bien put m'en sortir toute seule**, répliqua-t-elle, furieuse soudain.

- **Ha oui ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. **Et comment ? Tu ne sais même pas te servir de ça, **fit-il en montrant son couteau.

Nessa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait toujours se regard moqueur, narquois. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelques détails: ses vêtements n'étaient pas très luxueux, mais de bonne coupe et surtout, propres. Et il possédait une épée, adaptée à lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas prit à son père où autre chose du genre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de pauvre, ces manières de parler et de se tenir étaient plutôt celles d'un noble un peu arrogant. Qu'est ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait dans les bas fonds d'Urû-baen ? En tout cas, son ego risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. Faire fuir les garçons avait été facile, mais s'il rencontrait des vendeurs d'esclaves, il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

- **Prends pas tes grands airs,** répliqua-t-elle d'un air supérieur. **Si tu te mêles de toutes les bagarres juste pour t'entraîner, tu vas finir par mourir, ou pire devenir esclave.**

L'inconnu cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de répéter :

-** Esclave ? Comment ça ?**

Ce fut au tour de Nessa d'être étonnée, avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne savait même pas que l'on vendait des esclaves à Urû'baen !

- **Dis-moi, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur entre deux fous rires.

- **Tais-toi, gamine,** cracha-t-il.

Mais elle continua de rire, puis, avec un sourire moqueur, s'inclina très bas devant lui :

- **Si sa seigneurie veut bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. Puissiez-vous apprécier votre petite escapade à Urû'baen.**

Sur ce, elle partit en direction du château, toujours amusée. Et même les cris de Madame Hirya ne purent changer sa bonne humeur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au visage du garçon, agacé et furieux que l'on se moque de lui.

Cela avait été leur première vraie rencontre. Nessa se redressa, regardant, en dessous d'elle, des hommes ivres sortir de la taverne, certains accompagnés de femmes riant aux éclats. La brune frissonna, elle était en manches courtes et, bien qu'il fasse assez chaud à Dras-Leona, les nuits étaient fraîches. Elle entreprit de rentrer, courant dans les allées principales et évitant les ruelles sombres.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le premier chapitre! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? <em>


	3. Chapitre 2: Le marché

**Chapitre 2 : Le marché**

Murtagh ferma les volets et se détourna de la fenêtre. Son regard détailla la pièce: elle était luxueuse, décorée avec un goût certain. Le précédant propriétaire devait tenir à sa richesse, et aimer la montrer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tache de thé qui s'étalait sur le parqué. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres: à cette époque là, elle avait eut la même réaction…

* * *

><p>Furieux, le garçon avait un peu erré dans la ville avant de finir par rentrer au château et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, demandant qu'on lui serve son repas dans quelques heures. Il s'était alors changé et allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant aux paroles de la fille.<p>

_« Si tu te mêles de toutes les bagarres juste pour t'entraîner, tu vas finir par mourir, ou pire devenir esclave. »_

Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il y aurait des esclaves à Urû'baen ? Des vrais ? Et puis, comment osait-elle insinuer qu'il n'était pas assez fort ? Son précepteur affirmait toujours qu'il avait un grand potentiel. Cette gamine avait tout d'une ordinaire fille des rues, et elle se permettait de le rabaisser ? Un bruit à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

- **Entrez,** ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres, en habits de servante, un plateau garnit posé sur ses bras. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et elle lâcha le plateau sous la surprise.

- **Toi !** crièrent-ils en même temps.

La servante posa une main sur sa bouche tandis que Murtagh la fixait, hébété. La fille des rues était une des servantes du château ? Elle resta là, bras ballants, puis ferma la porte. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Murtagh s'était levé et approché. Après un instant de silence, il prit la parole :

- **Qu'est ce que tu faisais en dehors du château ?** **Tu n'as pas le droit.**

La servante sourit, haussa un sourcil et répliqua d'un ton respectueux :

- **Veuillez m'excusez, mais il me semble que je pourrais vous poser la même question, jeune seigneur.**

Elle était effrontée, c'était sûr. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu : s'il rapportait cela à l'un des domestiques du château, certes elle devrait partir, mais elle ne manquerait pas de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et même si les domestiques ne la croyaient pas, ils boucheraient au moins le trou du mur et renforceraient la garde, faisant une croix sur ses escapades. Au pire, si l'histoire remontait jusqu'aux oreilles de Galbatorix, il risquait d'être punit par lui. Un frisson le secoua à cette perspective. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle ramassa le plateau et se releva.

- **Je vais vous en chercher un autre.**

**- Pas la peine,** dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. **Ce sera suffisant. Pose-le là**, ajouta-t-il en désignant une petite table.

Elle s'exécuta en silence, et s'apprêta à partir à nouveau. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, il lui demanda :

-** Il y a vraiment des esclaves, ici ?**

Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il devait savoir. La brune s'arrêta un instant, puis lâcha :

- **Demain, à 3h, il y a une vente sur la place principale, si vous ne me croyez pas. Mais bien sûr, je ne doute pas que vous serez trop prudent pour ne pas y aller, jeune seigneur.**

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna rapidement, descendant les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines.

* * *

><p>Nessa n'aurait pas imaginé avoir marché aussi longtemps avant d'arriver dans la taverne. Heureusement, elle avait passé tellement de temps dans la ville qu'elle la connaissait par cœur à présent. La grande place était déserte en son centre, les mendiants et d'autres personnes peu fréquentables restant dans l'ombre, sous les portiques des maisons. Mais, au fond de la place, se dressait toujours une sorte de scène qui servait pour la vente d'esclave. Il y avait presque la même, à Urû'baen, mais en plus grand. Du moins, à l'époque il y avait la même, elle ne savait pas si cela avait évolué. Mais de son avis, peu importait l'endroit, les ventes d'esclaves se ressemblaient toutes : cruelles. Comme celle qui s'était déroulée, il y avait de cela plusieurs années, à Urû'baen, lorsqu'elle avait incité Murtagh à venir…<p>

Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages, et un peu de vent venait rafraichir l'air. Nessa attacha ses cheveux en une couette sommaire, puis, lorsque Madame Hyria la laissa prendre sa pause de quelques heures, se décida à partir sur la grande place d'Urû'baen, après avoir soigneusement vérifié qu'elle avait son couteau sur elle.

Sur le chemin, elle réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents. Nessa avait finit par comprendre que déjà, le jour où le jeune seigneur avait soi-disant passé l'après midi à s'entraîner, il était en réalité partit en ville et avait donc déjà découvert son passage. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il était un peu arrogant, du moins il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se faire reprendre. Logique, lorsqu'on a passé sa vie cloitré dans un château avec des domestiques sur ordre du roi. Il était aussi sûr de lui-même, et un peu égoïste. Il voulait paraître fort, surtout. Il viendrait, elle en était sûre. Et elle, elle serait là pour assister à toute la scène, lorsqu'il verrait la réalité de cette ville.

La place était noire de monde, le marché débordait sur le lieu de la vente d'esclave. Elle finit par se faufiler sur le toit d'une maison, sauta sur un autre à proximité, appréciant le goût de l'adrénaline lorsqu'elle sautait d'un toit à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas très espacés cependant, elle tenait trop à sa vie pour l'instant pour la risquer. Elle finit par s'allonger sur les tuiles chaudes, regardant les esclaves partir un par un par un. Mais, malgré leurs cris, leurs pleurs, leurs plaintes, la seule chose qui la préoccupait était de trouver le jeune seigneur. Elle ne pouvait pas louper ça…

Malheureusement, elle ne réussit pas à trouver son visage au milieu de la cohue. Au bout d'une heure, elle se résigna. Epoussetant sa robe, la servante se leva et s'apprêta à descendre, quand elle l'aperçut enfin. Il partait par une ruelle adjacente, presque déserte. L'idiot. Il valait mieux préférer les endroits bondés, ils étaient plus pratiques pour se cacher et l'on risquait moins de se faire enlever ou attaquer. Il était vraiment ignorant…

Ces craintes se confirmèrent, elle vit plusieurs hommes le montrer du doigt et le suivre. Serrant les poings, elle resta là, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ils voulaient certainement en faire un esclave, après l'avoir détroussé. Elle descendit rapidement de la maison, hésita. Après tout, tans pis pour lui ! C'était à ses risques et périls. Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle fit quelques pas dans une direction, puis se stoppa. Et si elle le sortait de là, peu être qu'il accepterait de lui apprendre à se battre. Elle en avait eut envie dès qu'elle l'avait vu la défendre, devant la taverne. Avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour et fonça à la suite des hommes. Prenant des raccourcis, elle finit par les retrouver. Le jeune seigneur s'était immobilisé, entouré par plusieurs hommes. Nessa resta dissimulée un instant dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, écoutant attentivement.

Certains se moquaient de lui, d'autres vantaient ses futures qualités d'esclave, affirmant qu'il se vendrait à un bon prix. Le jeune seigneur chargea, et tint tête à un homme armé d'une épée, mais très vite se retrouva en difficulté.

- **Ohé, ohé, ne l'abîme pas trop, il ne se vendra plus !** protesta un des hommes.

Nessa recula de peur qu'ils ne la remarquent. A ce rythme là, dans quelques secondes il serait assommé et emporté pour être vendu. Officiellement, les esclaves n'étaient que des criminels condamnés, mais en réalité il arrivait qu'ils prennent des personnes errantes. De toute façon, une fois le collier autour du coup, on ne pouvait pas vraiment protester. Nessa s'apprêta à s'enfuir; elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, et hors de question d'intervenir comme ça : elle risquait juste de finir esclave, elle aussi. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

Son regard se porta sur les fortifications. Désertes. Aucun garde.

_Jamais là quand il le faut_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'immobilisa pour la seconde fois, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'être là, après tout...

Murtagh peinait à maintenir à distance les hommes qui, de toute évidence, ne faisaient que s'amuser avec lui. Mais il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, effrayé par la perspective de finir comme tout les malheureux qu'il avait aperçu aujourd'hui. Pourtant, cela semblait peine perdue. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre.

- **Gardes, par ici, ils sont là !** Cria une voix fluette.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent, regardèrent une petite brune les montrer du doigt, appelant les gardes. Ils poussèrent un juron et s'enfuirent. La brune se précipita sur lui, et il reconnut la servante. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, elle lui attrapa le bras, le remit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir en direction de la place où continuait la vente d'esclaves. Il tenta de s'arrêter, protestant, ne voulant pas retourner à cette horrible vente, mais elle continuait de le tirer, s'expliquant sans s'arrêter de courir :

- **Les gardes ne sont pas vraiment là, j'ai mentit. Quand ils s'en rendront compte, il vaut mieux qu'on soit là où il y a de la foule, ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer là-bas. Vite !**

Hébété, il la suivit, manquant de la perdre dans la foule qu'il y avait sur la place, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter les cris des esclaves sur le point d'être vendus. Elle semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper, et le poussa sous un étal de fruits et légumes pendant que le marchand regardait ailleurs. Là, il s'accroupit par terre à coté d'elle, et ils purent reprendre leur souffle.

- **Je vous avais prévenu que c'était dangereux, par ici,** siffla-t-elle après quelques instants.

Mais Murtagh se moquait de ses railleries, la seule chose lui important était ce qu'il avait découvert. C'était immonde. Mais le pire était qu'à présent, il avait une dette envers elle.

- **J'ai quelque chose à vous demander,** avoua-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

- **Je veux que vous m'appreniez à me battre.**

Vu de près, il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas bruns comme il l'avait crut, mais bleu foncé. Elle semblait déterminée, mais lui était peu disposé à apprendre à une fille comme elle à se battre. D'ailleurs, le combat était fait pour les hommes, pas pour les femmes.

-** Pas question.**

**- Vous avez une dette envers moi,** répliqua-t-elle.

- **Toi aussi. Je t'ai sauvée, il y a trois jours.**

Elle semblait s'être attendue à ce qu'il dise ça, car la réponse fusa :

- **Menteur. Vous ne m'avez pas sauvé, vous vous êtes entraîné. Alors, jeune seigneur, vous ne payez pas vos dettes ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, juste deux heures par jours, pendant ma pause. C'est tout.**

Voyant qu'il hésitait, elle ajouta :

- **Je pourrais aussi vous faire visiter Urû'baen, si vous voulez. Vous avez vu le pire, je pourrais vous montrer le meilleur.**

Il la détailla pour la première fois avec une lueur d'intérêt. Elle était sérieuse, et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au pire, elle se désintéresserai du combat bien vite : elle ne le supporterai pas.

- **Comment tu t'appelles ?** Finit-il par demander.

- **Nessa**, répondit-elle.

- **Murtagh,** se présenta-t-il à son tour. **Marché conclut, Nessa.**

* * *

><p>- <strong>Vous voulez pas…<strong> Commença une vois dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Sans prendre la peine de l'écouter, elle se remit à courir en direction du château, ne s'arrêtant plus cette-fois ci. Après ce moment, il lui avait donné des cours, et régulièrement ils étaient sortit en ville. Quand ils étaient seuls, elle le tutoyait alors, à sa demande. Leur première séance d'entraînement avait été démoralisante pour elle; il avait tenté de lui apprendre les rudiments du maniement d'une courte épée qui ressemblait à la sienne, mais ce fut un fiasco. L'arme était trop lourde, trop grande, peu adaptée à elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait arrêté, et après une brève sortie dehors, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous demain, à la même heure.

La deuxième séance, elle, avait été mémorable…


	4. Chapitre 3 : rien n'a changé

**Chapitre 3 : Rien n'a changé**

- **Alors, tu n'as pas abandonné ?** Lança Murtagh en guise de bonjour lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'entraînement, fermant derrière lui.

- **Bien sûr que non,** répliqua Nessa. **Bon, allons-y…**

Elle attrapa le haut de sa robe et le fit glisser le long de ses épaules. De prime surpris –et heureux que la pénombre dissimule la rougeur de ses joues-, il vit qu'en dessous, elle portait une chemise d'homme un peu trop grande pour elle, ainsi qu'un pantalon. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait une fille avec un pantalon.

- **J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique,** s'expliqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. **Et j'ai décidé de me battre avec ça,** ajouta-t-elle en prenant deux poignards de bois dans ses mains.

Murtagh eut un rire narquois, c'était bien une arme qui convenait à une fille. Il commença la leçon, persuadé qu'elle se découragerait bientôt. Mais elle persévéra plus que la veille, et il y avait quelque chose de changé dans sa manière de combattre. Comme si elle avait trouvé sa façon de se battre. Ses coups visaient des endroits précis, tels que le cou, le cœur, ou l'estomac. Mais il avait bien trop d'avance pour qu'elle puisse espérer le battre. Machinalement, il abattit son épée de bois sur sa tête, et elle la bloqua avec ses deux poignards. Les deux gardes des poignards, qui se terminaient en pics parallèles à la lame de bois, entourèrent l'épée de Murtagh et, sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès, firent tourner l'arme des mains de Murtagh qui, n'étant pas sur ses gardes, laissa tomber son arme. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait avec le poignard de bois sous la gorge.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tout deux, aussi stupéfait l'un que l'autre, puis Nessa retira son arme de la gorge de Murtagh. Ce dernier, hébété, fut furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il put perdre contre elle ? Tout ça par ce qu'il l'avait sous-estimée ! Reprenant son arme et tentant de conserver sa dignité –chose difficile avec le sourire en coin de Nessa- il reprit le combat avec plus d'ardeur. Mais elle garda toujours ce sourire, même lorsqu'elle fut battue en quelques secondes. Il dut reconnaître qu'elle était plus têtue que ce qu'il croyait. A la fin de la séance, elle avoua tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe :

-** J'aimerais bien avoir ton maître, tu sais.**

Murtagh ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé: qu'insinuait-elle, qu'il n'était pas assez bien par ce qu'elle l'avait eut une fois ? Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à la rabrouer, elle dit doucement :

- **Il doit être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, pour que tu sache si bien te battre.**

Il resta là, bouche ouverte, étonné. Elle venait de dire qu'il était… Doué ? Tournant la tête vers lui, elle éclata de rire :

- **Tu devrais voir ta tête !**

Confus, il ferma la bouche et marmonna :

- **Ne te moque pas de moi.**

Elle eut un léger sourire, puis attrapa son bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Il se dégagea, la suivant de près cependant, dans Urû'baen, écoutant avec attention ses paroles.

* * *

><p>Nessa secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs de ses pensées. Suite à cette séance, ils étaient progressivement devenus amis. Il lui apprenait à se battre, elle lui montrait tous les secrets d'Urû'baen. A de nombreuse reprises ils avaient dut s'enfuir ou se battre, renforçant leur liens. Elle arriva devant le château, passa devant les gardes, expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, et retourna dans la chambre.<p>

-** Nessa ?** Demanda la voix endormie de sa mère pendant qu'elle se glissait à l'intérieur.

- **Chut,** murmura-t-elle. **C'est rien, je suis juste allée me faire une tisane, j'avais du mal à dormir.**

Sa mère se rendormit tandis qu'elle s'allongeait habillée sur son lit, et fermait les yeux. Dans une heure tout au plus, elle devrait se lever, et bien que ce n'était pas sa première nuit blanche, la journée serait fatigante demain. Pourtant, impossible de trouver le sommeil, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle se tournait et retournait. Les souvenirs de tous les moments passés ensembles lui revenaient en tête : les disputes, les discussions sur les toits, les bagarres dans la rue…

C'était étrange de constater qu'en comparaison, la situation de l'Alagaesia, bien que de plus en plus critique, lui importait peu. En effet, on disait que le Surda s'était levé et partait en guerre contre l'empire, avec derrière lui les Vardens. Bien qu'au début ce n'étaient que de folles rumeurs que se racontaient les ivrognes dans les bars, très vite il s'était révélé qu'elles avaient un fond de vérité. Ce fut sa mère, Finduilà, qui la tira de ses pensées au bout d'une heure. Nessa lui affirma qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait dormit, paroles peu convaincantes à causes des cernes qui s'étaient légèrement creusées sous ses yeux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle exécutait les tâches avec une telle étourderie qu'ils l'envoyèrent nettoyer la salle d'entraînement, car elle n'était plus utilisée ni occupée depuis longtemps, le précédent maître des lieux ne s'entraînant jamais. L'endroit était différent de la salle d'arme d'Urû'baen : plus petit, avec un moindre choix d'armes, et surtout moins utilisé. Elle trouva cependant une paire de poignards en bois, qu'elle soupesa, et détailla. Ils étaient semblables à ceux avec lesquels elle s'était entraînée à Urû'baen, à l'époque, avec son professeur improvisé…

Nessa et Murtagh reculèrent de quelques pas, à bout de souffle. Bien que Murtagh l'ait emporté à presque tous les combats, la servante bougeait vite et était difficile à atteindre. A présent que la différence de niveau avait diminué, leurs joutes duraient plusieurs minutes, des quarts d'heures, avant que Murtagh ne gagne ou qu'ils ne s'effondrent de fatigue.

- **Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui,** souffla Murtagh.

La brune hocha la tête et reposa ses poignards de bois avant de s'asseoir en face du garçon qui reprenait son souffle. Normalement, elle était ensuite supposée lui montrer la ville d' Urû'baen. Mais voilà, à présent il n'y avait plus rien de nouveau à lui montrer. Un peu gênée, elle avoua :

- **Je crois que c'est la dernière séance, tu sais. Il n'y a plus rien dans Urû'baen que je puisse te montrer, maintenant.**

Murtagh leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

- **Et ? Pourquoi ça en ferait notre dernière séance d'entraînement ? Tu es encore loin d'être au niveau !**

Nessa cligna des yeux, déstabilisée. Le marché avait été clair, pourtant : il lui apprenait le maniement des armes, en échange il payait sa « dette » et elle lui montrait ce qu'elle savait de la ville. Mais il était sincère, et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Un sourire désinvolte étira ses lèvres: comment avait-elle put devenir amie avec le garçon arrogant qu'il était ?

- **Quoi ?** Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. **Tu n'as pas peur que je t'humilie à la prochaine séance ?**

Murtagh eut un léger rire, puis se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- **Au lieu de dire des bêtises, si l'on sortait ? Il y des marchands qui sont arrivés il y a peu en ville, je crois.**

Tous sourires, ils sortirent discrètement du jardin et filèrent au marché. Murtagh y acheta des bâtons de vanille, en passa un à Nessa, et ils s'installèrent sur un toit en les mangeant. Au bout d'un moment, Nessa demanda :

- **Dis, pourquoi ton père ne vit pas avec toi au château ?**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se posait la question, mais n'avait jamais osé lui demandé. Le regard de Murtagh s'assombrit.

- **On ne te l'a pas dit ?** Demanda-t-il.

- **Ben, non…**

Le garçon poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux. Après tout, elle le saurait un jour ou l'autre. Sa mère aurait finit par le lui dire, et elle finirait, comme les autres domestiques plus âgés, par le savoir. Il verrait bien alors si elle continuait à lui parler. Une appréhension soudaine lui noua le ventre: et si elle le haïssait, ensuite ? Si elle ne luit parlait plus ? C'était une des rares personnes avec qui il était proche, en dehors de son maître d'arme. Après un long silence, il se résolut à lui raconter :

- **Tu as entendu parler de Morzan, je présume ?**

Elle acquiesçât.

- **Il avait une Main noire,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. **Tu en as sans doute aussi entendu parler. Un parjure et une assassin…**

Il se tut un instant, puis murmura :

- **Ce sont eux mes parents.**

Nessa écarquilla les yeux et en resta bouche bée. Murtagh, le fils de Morzan et de sa Main noire ? Murtagh, lui, attendit sa réaction, se demandant si, à présent, elle aurait elle aussi cette lueur effrayée, horrifiée, que ses domestiques même les plus âgés n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler lorsqu'ils le voyaient. Quand il se résolut à la regarder, il la vit en train de le détailler, les yeux tristes. Penchant la tête sur le coté à la manière des oiseaux, elle dit :

- **Tu aurais aimé le rencontrer pour lui parler, pas vrai ?**

- **Pardon ?** Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- **Je ne crois pas que tu approuves ce qu'a fait ton père ou ta mère, mais… Tu n'as pas en vie qu'on te prenne en pitié, et tu aimerais parler à ton père. Lui demander, même si c'est inutile, pourquoi il s'est rallié à Galbatorix.**

Hébété, il la contempla quelques secondes avant de lâcher un « **Comment tu sais ça ?** ». Nessa rit, puis répondit :

- **Tu viens de me confirmer que j'avais raison, tu sais.**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils: ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réussissait à déchiffrer le comportement de quelqu'un, ses motivations. Elle semblait douée pour ça. Nessa finit son bâton de vanille, puis se frotta les mains.

- **En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi les domestiques te regardent un peu… Etrangement. Ça doit être agaçant, que l'on te rappelle toujours qui sont tes parents**, fit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Oui, ça l'était, mais il ne dit rien. Voyant qu'il n'appréciait pas le sujet, elle proposa de rentrer, il accepta. Juste avant de se séparer, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, espérant lui remonter le moral.

- **A demain, Murtagh !** fit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Le garçon resta un instant là, puis un sourire se dessina à son tour sur son visage : elle avait toujours le même regard lorsqu'elle le regardait. Rien n'avait changé.

Nessa reposa avec précaution les poignards. Depuis la fuite de Murtagh, elle avait continué de s'entraîner, mais avec de vraies armes. Avec un soupir, elle reprit le nettoyage de la salle.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était levé depuis peu quand Thorn tira Murtagh de son sommeil. Ce dernier se leva péniblement, un peu fatigué: les évènements de la veille et des précédents jours l'avaient empêché de dormir autant qu'il l'aurait voulut. Thorn se trouvait dans une écurie pour lui tout seul –Galbatorix l'avait fait grandir pour qu'il puisse se battre bientôt- et il décida de s'y rendre. Il s'occuperait de Nessa plus tard.<p>

Longeant le couloir, il passa devant la bibliothèque. Contrairement au reste du château, cette pièce n'était pas très bien entretenue, sans doute par ce que le précédent propriétaire n'y avait pas passé beaucoup de temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans la salle, de remarquer que les livres étaient assez nombreux et bien rangés.

A plusieurs lieues de là, c'était dans une salle similaire qu'un précepteur lui avait apprit à lire et écrire, et là qu'il s'était réfugié quand il était seul, avant de devenir ami avec Nessa. C'était là aussi qu'il avait apprit à Nessa à lire. Il rit en repensant à ses yeux émerveillés devant tous ces livres, une fois qu'elle était venue lui servir à boire pendant qu'il étudiait. Il lui avait alors proposé d'apprendre. Elle avait accepté avec un tel enthousiasme, avait ensuite apprit avec une telle ferveur, que ses progrès avaient été surprenants. Au bout d'un an, elle arrivait à lire et écrire, du moins tant que ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Il n'avait compris que plus tard la raison de sa joie; très peu de personnes, encore moins les domestiques, avaient l'occasion d'apprendre à lire.

Elle avait toujours aimé les aventures fabuleuses, les récits épiques. Peut-être les lisait-elle encore ? Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit la silhouette de Nessa entrer dans une salle d'armes. Se détournant, il partit du coté des écuries où il retrouva Thorn. Il s'était rapidement accoutumé à la présence dans son esprit, et vite le lien entre eux s'était tissé. Bien qu'il soit désolé pour lui –né pour servir Galabatorix- il était, en quelque sorte, heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul face au roi félon. Il resta quelques temps à parler avec le dragon, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le somme d'aller parler à Nessa.

« _Tu ne tiens pas en place, tu me rends nerveux. Vas, tu ne seras apaisé que quand tu lui auras expliqué ce qui s'est passé_. »

Murtagh resta silencieux un moment, puis céda: il le connaissait trop bien. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la salle d'arme. Nessa y était encore, en train de nettoyer une table où étaient alignées différentes armes. Sans un bruit, il attrapa une épée taillée dans le bois et s'approcha d'elle, qui lui tournait le dos. Quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, la brune pivota, poignard en bois dans chaque main, bloquant son arme.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes, puis Murtagh repoussa ses armes, avant de se décaler sur sa gauche. Elle fit de même, et ils décrivirent un cercle, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attaque en premier. Elle para le coup aisément, répliqua par un autre coup suivit d'une feinte à la jambe gauche. Ils bougeaient bien plus vite qu'auparavant, et leur coups étaient plus forts. Leur duel continua pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Murtagh la désarme d'un poignard, puis trompa sa garde pour poser son épée près de sa gorge.

Essoufflée, Nessa baissa son poignard, toujours silencieuse. Son regard était troublant, comme si elle cherchait à lui arracher des réponses.

- **Suis-moi, s'il te plaît,** dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, puis entendit des pas le suivre. Rassuré, il retourna aux écuries, Nessa sur ses talons. Puis il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière elle. Nessa resta là, bras ballant, yeux exorbités. Un dragon. C'était un dragon. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis son regard passa du dragon à Murtagh, puis de nouveaux à la créature rouge, avant de revenir pour de bon sur son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier montra du doigt une chaise. Capitulant, elle s'y assit, lui en face d'elle.

-** Vas-y, je t'écoute,** soupira-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, le troisième chapitre, et la fin des flash-backs... Du moins, je crois. Les principaux sont là, en tout cas ^^<em>

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, dites ce que vous en pensez, en bien, en mal =)_


	5. Chapitre 4: vrais noms et décision

**Chapitre 4 : Vrais noms et décision**

Et il lui raconta tout : sa fuite à travers l'empire, sa rencontre avec Eragon, le nouveau dragonnier, avec l'elfe, les Vardens, la guerre, les jumeaux, les tunnels, le retour forcé à Urû'baen, l'éclosion de son dragon. Nessa l'écouta sans broncher pendant tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il eut finit, un silence gêné s'installa, puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

- **Après ce que j'ai risqué en t'aidant à t'enfuir, et pour ça avoir dut quitter Urû'baen, après tout ce mal que l'on s'est donné, tu reviens encore plus enchaîné qu'avant.**

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Murtagh, puis, sur une impulsion, lui sauta au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, il lui rendit son étreinte. La tête sur son épaule, elle chuchota :

- **Désolée, Murtagh, je suis désolée.**

- **Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** Protesta-t-il en la repoussant finalement. **C'est toi qui a fait en sorte d'occuper les gardes de la ville, lorsque je me suis enfuit d'Urû'baen, je te rappelle !**

Nessa secoua la tête et expliqua :

- **Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être. Pas dans ces conditions.**

Murtagh ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, ne sachant que dire. Nessa semblait toujours avoir cette franchise vis-à-vis de ses amis. Il préféra enchaîner sur un autre sujet :

- **Tu aurais put choisir une autre ville que Dras-Leona, après mon départ. Elle n'est pas très fréquentable.**

**- Par ce qu'Urû'baen l'était, à ton avis ?** Se moqua-t-elle. **Cette ville est assez belle, si on oublie Helgrind, les esclaves et les prêtres sanguinaires. Evidemment, si on oublie ça, il ne reste pas grand-chose, mais bon…**

Murtagh s'autorisa un sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux :

**- Ecoute, tu dois être prudente ici, c'est le repère des Raz'acs.**

Nessa fronça les sourcils: les Raz'acs ? Elle avait entendu de très vagues rumeurs sur eux, dont la plupart semblaient exagérées ou impossibles, mais rien de très concret à part le fait qu'ils étaient à la botte du roi. Pendant que Murtagh lui expliquait où ils se cachaient vraisemblablement, elle comprit un peu mieux la raison de tout ces chargements et de ces esclaves abandonnés au pied d'Helgrind.

-** Ma famille ne bougera pas d'ici,** finit-elle par dire. **C'était déjà suffisamment dur de les convaincre de quitter la capitale et de tout recommencer dans une autre ville. Ils ne peuvent –ils ne veulent- plus partir, maintenant. Ils essayent d'oublier ce que j'ai fait il y a de cela un an, maintenant. Ils peuvent avoir la mémoire courte, quand ils le veulent. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils essayent de faire.**

Murtagh hocha lentement la tête, mais ne rajouta rien. Nessa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désespérée pour lui: l'on aurait dit que le destin s'acharnait à le frapper. Pour la première fois, elle put le détailler à sa guise.

Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés, et surtout il semblait plus fort. Mais le changement était plus complet que cela; durant les mois passés à Urû'baen, après l'éclosion de Thorn, Galbatorix l'avait entraîné. Sa manière de parler, de bouger, de regarder, tout était subtilement différent, comme si une barrière s'était instaurée entre lui et le commun des mortels. Loin de ne pas s'en apercevoir, il semblait en être heureux : après toutes ces années de persécutions, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit content qu'enfin, il tienne sa revanche sur le monde. Une idée lui vint alors : peut-être que lui, en saurait plus sur ça…

- **Murtagh, j'ai découvert quelque chose dans ce château.**

Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin plié, expliquant qu'elle en avait trouvé plusieurs, cachés dans la bibliothèque. Les yeux du dragonnier s'écarquillèrent. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il dit :

- **C'est rare, ce sont des parchemins d'Ancien langage. Seuls les magiciens en ont**

- **Ta mère n'as-t-elle pas habité ici, à une époque, ainsi que Morzan ?** Releva-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant.

-** Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient à elle ? Oui,** marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même, **c'est possible. Après tout, si l'un d'eux avait entouré ses parchemins de protections magiques, elles ont dut s'effacer une fois qu'ils sont mort.**

Nessa se pencha en avant, ramassa une pierre et, après quelques instant, souffla :

- **Sten rïsa !**

Sous les yeux ébahis de Murtagh, la pierre se souleva. En même temps, il sentit un flux de magie, faible certes mais bien présent, dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Nessa ne tint pas longtemps cependant, et la pierre retomba tandis qu'elle respirait par longue inspirations rauques.

- **J'ai trouvé ça sur le parchemin. C'est vraiment dur, tu sais. Mais j'y arrive de mieux en mieux, et…**

Murtagh l'attrapa par les épaules et, inquiet, ordonna :

- **Ne refais jamais ça, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux !**

Il ne rencontra de la part de Nessa qu'un regard noir. Se souvenant d'à quel point elle n'aimait pas les ordres, il s'expliqua :

- **C'est de la magie que tu viens de faire, et je suppose qu'à chaque fois que tu l'as fait tu t'es sentie fatiguée –**elle hocha la tête-** c'est le principe de base. Maintenant écoute, pour être franc tu n'as pas un pouvoir très développé, alors comment as-tu réussit à le découvrir ?**

Se détendant, elle n'eut pas besoin de solliciter sa mémoire : elle s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier…

* * *

><p>Leur famille venait d'emménager à Dras-Leona et avait réussit à trouver du travail au château. Ses parents étaient inquiets qu'elle ne recommence une bêtise comme celle qu'elle avait fait à Urû'baen avec Murtagh, mais comme le Seigneur n'avait pas d'enfant de son âge, ils furent vite rassurés. Elle, s'ennuyait ferme et recommença ses escapades, de plus en plus souvent le soir ou la nuit, toujours armée.<p>

Mais une nuit qu'elle retournait au château, elle s'était fait encerclée par plusieurs hommes. Des vendeurs d'esclaves, voulant récupérer plus de marchandises pour la vente qui aurait lieu d'ici deux jours. Elle s'était battue comme une folle, en avait blessé plusieurs, avait tenté de fuir mais toute retraite lui était coupée. Finalement, blessée au bras droit et au flanc, elle avait réussit à se sauver, et s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle sombre, pensant échapper aux derniers qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à battre. Malheureusement pour elle, l'un deux réussit à la suivre à la trace à cause du sang qui coulait de ses blessures.

Nessa ne se souvenait que vaguement de son visage ou à quoi il ressemblait, seul restait en sa mémoire la terreur qui l'avait alors glacée lorsqu'il s'était engouffré dans sa ruelle. Tandis qu'il s'approchait et tentait de la maintenir en place, lui susurrant d'une voix grave qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la vendre, elle se souvenait nettement d'avoir put le poignarder.

Elle avait alors levé son couteau, mais à un centimètre de l'homme avait hésité. Elle n'avait jamais tué auparavant. L'hésitation lui avait été fatale, et avait fournit à l'homme le temps de la plaquer au sol. Sans défense, tétanisée, la seule pensée qui lui vint alors en tête fut le mot, ce cri « arrête ! ». Arrête, immobilisation, fin de toutes actions, libération. Toutes les facettes du mot, ses implications, lui étaient alors clairement apparues. Comme si un puzzle s'était reconstitué. Un autre mot lui était alors venu en tête, un mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques secondes plus tôt :

-** Lierda** ! avait-elle hurlé.

Quelque part en elle, un barrage avait sauté. L'homme s'immobilisa complètement, arrêtant de bouger, de respirer, de penser même. Elle se recula, effrayée, sentant ses forces diminuer de façon considérable, avant d'arrêter ce qui lui semblait être un flot d'énergie en elle. Vidée de toutes forces, elle observa l'homme revenir peu à peu à lui.

- **Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, petite trainée,** cracha-t-il avec haine, face contre terre.

Toute la peur d'être emprisonnée et sa haine envers cet homme explosèrent alors. Attrapant le couteau qui était tombé à un pied d'elle, elle s'élança vers lui et le lui planta dans le cœur tandis qu'il se relevait en chancelant. La dernière image qu'il vit fut le visage déterminé de la brune, éclairé par la lune, dont les yeux étaient remplis de colère.

Et tandis qu'il sombrait, elle marchait lentement, titubant, vers le château, où elle s'effondra dans le jardin et fut recueillie et soignée par le médecin du château. Ce dernier ne lui diagnostiqua que du surmenage. Mais elle était persuadée que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas anodin. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait eut, ce nouveau mot, n'était pas ordinaire. Il contenait trop de force pour ça. Elle retenta l'expérience plusieurs fois avec d'autres mots, mais ne réussit jamais. Puis, à force de persévérance, trouva quelques uns : les vrais mots de « oui », « non », « vent », « poignard », « liberté » et certaines plantes dont son père lui parlait.

- **Et puis, c**ontinua-t-elle de raconter, **un jour, lorsque je nettoyais la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé ces parchemins. Il y avait plusieurs « vrais mots », et je me suis un peu exercée avec ça. J'arrive de mieux en mieux à les trouver seule, cependant. Pendant un an, j'ai trouvé « feu », « colère », « moi », « amitié », et beaucoup de plantes à mon père. Tu dis que cela s'appelle de l'Ancien langage ?**

Murtagh ne répondit rien, pensif.

_Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? _Demanda-t-il à son dragon.

_La même chose que toi : elle semble avoir une sorte de don pour trouver les vrais noms. _

_Galbatorix pourrait la convoiter,_ remarqua Murtagh.

_J'en doute, elle a très peu de pouvoir,_ le contredit Thorn.

_Et ? Il n'a pas besoin de puissance. _

- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?** Demanda Nessa. **C'est rare ? Dangereux ?**

- **Vu ton niveau, je dirais que tu es la personne pour qui c'est le plus dangereux, car l'effort pourrait te tuer, mais oui c'est rare. La plupart du temps, l'on ne découvre pas les mots de l'Ancien langage comme ça, car ils ne désignent pas la chose, ils le sont. Il faut vraiment « comprendre » complètement le mot pour le trouver. Généralement, on apprend ces mots par cœur, comme une nouvelle langue.**

Il se tut un instant, puis lui recommanda d'éviter de trop pousser ce pouvoir, et lui dit que lorsqu'il aurait le temps, il lui apprendrait. Nessa poussa un profond soupir :

- **Quand tu auras le temps, c'est ridicule ! Tu pars ce soir !**

**- Comment sais-tu ça** **? D**emanda-t-il, surpris.

- **Tu es venus me parler par ce que tu voulais avoir la conscience tranquille avant de partir, tu es agité, tu regarde régulièrement le soleil pour voir quelle heure il est, et plein d'autres détails.**

**- Tu vois, c'est ça**, fit-il. **C'est cette capacité à comprendre les gens qui fait que tu peux trouver les « vrais mots »**

**- Les gens ? Mais je n'ai trouvé que des noms de choses ou d'émotions. Ça marche aussi pour les gens ?**

**- Oui**, expliqua-t-il avec réticence néanmoins. **Mais c'est plus dangereux, car la personne qui connaît le vrai nom d'une autre a un contrôle total sur elle.**

**- Vraiment**, fit-elle, la voix vibrante d'excitation. **Mais alors, Galbatorix… Il connaît vos vrais noms ? Comment c'est possible ? Il ne vous connaît pas si bien que ça.**

**- Non**, avoua-t-il, **mais l'on peut mieux connaître quelqu'un en regardant dans son esprit et…**

**- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ?** Le coupa-t-elle.

-** Laissé faire ?** Répéta-t-il lentement avec amertume. **On n'avait pas le choix, il a plutôt forcé le passage.**

- **Mais tu m'avais expliqué un jour qu'en se concentrant sur une image, on pouvait…**

- **Je t'ai expliqué que c'était difficile, et il est très fort à percer les défenses des gens**, répliqua-t-il sèchement, agacé.

Nessa resta silencieuse, et lui aussi, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende des serviteurs les chercher. Murtagh se leva, mais elle le retint :

- **Tu vas à la guerre, pas vrai ?** – Il hocha la tête- **Reviendras-tu, ensuite ?**

-** Non**, répondit-il d'un ton ferme. **Je ne suis passé ici que par ce que Dras-Leona est sur ma route, et encore je ne pensais pas te revoir. Nessa, il ne faut pas que tu te mêle de tout ça –la magie, le roi, la guerre- c'est trop dangereux. Compris ?**

Sur ce, il quitta l'écurie, allant justifier l'absence de Nessa. Cette dernière sortit et partit dans les cuisines sans un regard en arrière. Furieuse. Il n'avait pas à choisir pour elle. Une fois le soir venu, Murtagh partit. Nessa n'était pas venue lui dire au revoir. Elle était dans la salle d'armes, lançant des poignards sur des pantins de bois. Elle fit une brève pause, puis sortit dehors dans le jardin et grimpa dans le plus haut chêne. Une fois perchée en haut, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Elles convergeaient toutes vers Murtagh. Son ami d'enfance s'apprêtait à se battre contre son gré au coté de Galbatorix. Toute l'Alagaësia serait secouée par cette guerre. Si Galbatorix gagnait, la tyrannie se poursuivrait. Mais cela ne changerait rien pour elle. Si les Varden gagnaient, alors le royaume devrait se reconstruire. Cela ne changerait toujours rien pour elle. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas assez gentille pour vouloir se rallier au Varden et se sacrifier à une cause, aussi noble soit-elle. Elle tenait trop à sa vie et à sa liberté pour ça.

Par contre, elle aurait aimé que Galbatorix meure, afin qu'elle soit vraiment libre. Ce serait mieux ainsi, et elle souhaitait qu'il soit libre, lui aussi. Qu'ils soient comme avant, amis. Mais ce ne serait jamais possible s'il continuait comme cela. Et elle, dans tout cela ? Elle resterai la domestique du château, simple observatrice du conflit, n'y prenant pas part, laissant les autres choisir à sa place ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Sûrement pas. Jamais.

Que faire, alors ? Quel rôle jouer ? Rejoindre les Varden ? Non, elle ne pourrait même pas se battre dans l'armée, et encore, dans la mesure où elle réussirait à les rejoindre. Mais elle ne voulait pas être du coté du tyran. Nessa sourit alors, tandis qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit. Une idée rocambolesque, un peu folle, risquée, mais Murtagh, en quelque sorte, venait de lui prouver que c'était possible. Elle se leva. Pour mettre son plan en œuvre, il ne lui restait qu'à deviner la future direction de Murtagh après le champ de bataille.

S'il gagnait, il partirait vers Urû'baen pour ramener Eragon. S'il perdait, il y retournerai aussi pour se faire châtier. Nessa se tourna dans la direction d'Urû'baen, sa ville natale. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation la saisit. Tandis que les armées des Varden se campaient sur leur position aux plaines brûlantes, que l'armée de Galbatorix s'apprêtait à leur faire face, que celle des elfes se préparait à sortir du Weldenvarden, Nessa se préparait à retourner à la capitale pour y changer son destin, coûte que coûte…


End file.
